wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Enigma (Zebra
Introduction: Darkness. Bubbles swirled around the two as they watched, the temporary air bubbles that had been graciously granted to them both via animus magic resting upon their heads. The minutes passed on, and, after a small while, the starry rainwing's eyes narrowed. "It's taking too long." "Give it time, Star, it will come soon." The large black beetlewing replied, as Star's ears pinned against her head. Though, she made no move, other than to roll her head back with a sigh. And yet, as she did.... Crack Both dragons paused, and redirecting their focus to the egg. Had that crack always been there? Crack Another crack surfaced, the egg's shell moving forward slightly as the dragonet within continued to attempt it's escape. Star reached forward, pausing as Zebra placed a arm in front of her, blocking her path to the egg. "Let it be, it shall come out by itself." Zebra said, as Star huffed, though, she leaned back again, content to simply watch the egg. Minutes passed as the seawing within tried harder and harder to escape it's eggy prison. Eventually, it's little beak poked out, and it began tearing at the egg, before finally widening the hole enough to crawl out. It shoved it's head out, blinking, and taking in it's first view of the world. And slowly, ever so slowly, it crawled out, as Zebra and Star watched in awe. And yet.... "What is that?" Zebra slowly hissed, as the dragonet crawled out, using all four of it's front arms to propel itself outwards. Slowly, like some sort of snake, it slithered out of it's shell, before coming to a stop in front of the two, it's two tails wagging in glee. "I-I...... I don't know...." Star cautiously replied, slowly scanning the child. Her discomfort became even more apparent as it's sail flared out, revealing itself to be more of a frill than a sail, as it twitched between spreading out to cover it's neck, and coming together to form a normal-ish looking sail. "We can't do this." Zebra suddenly announced, standing up. "And what are we going to do? Leave it? We've spent too much time on this, Zeb." Star growled, not yet taking her sky blue eyes off of the child. Though, as Zebra approached the child, Star's eyes narrowed in on them. "I have to do this, Star, it's the only way. We can't let this... thing ''continue to exist. It would be a mercy." Zebra announced, raising up their claws. Star's eyes narrowed both in shock, horror, and anger. "You can't be serious. We've spent so much time on this! It's practically our lives work at this point!" She snarled. "I'm sorry, but this has to be done." They growled, reaching for the child. And yet, as soon as they had nearly grabbed the child.... ''Thud Zebra hissed as they hit the walls of the nursery, looking back up at Star, who now stood protectively over the child. "What are you doing?" They hissed, slowly recovering. Star remained silent, instead turning to grab the child, who looked back at her in confusion. "I think you have all the wrong ideas about this child, Zeb." She cooed, having now brought the confused dragonet up to her face. "While you think of them as a mistake...." "I think they're just '''perfect." ------------------------------------------ '''Zebby and Star's horror baby. Appearance Enigma is a large, mostly black seawing with massive wings, two sails that can flare out at will, and two sets of front arms. On it's wings are large swirls, resembling dragons. It's glow scales slowly change to black the further down it's body you go. It has pitch black eyes, with piercing white pupils that occasionally switch to red. Personality Bullets for now, since zebra is lazy. '- m a d l a d ' '- Lonely, but believes this to be the ultimate flex on itself.' '- Kinda has a "Oh, thats a cliff- imma jump off it and if i die well...'¯\_(ツ)_/¯'"' '- Not afraid to fight you.' '- Not afraid to fight me.' '- Not afraid to fight god.' '- If it breathes, it will fight it.' '- Not really afraid of ending anyone's life.' '- Kinda fancy.' '- Has a slow...dark British accent that neither Star nor Zeb have any idea were it came from.' '- Will allow you to pet it's ruff if you can beat it in a 1v1 deathmatch with swords.' '- Kind of guy who will steal from your chip bag while it's sick- without covering it's mouth.' '- ABSOLUTE A * * H O L E' '- Would probably be the ultimate super villain if it wasn't afraid of getting it's boots dirty.' '- Okay maybe not super villain but definitely some sort of criminal.' '- 0 SELF CARE.' Backstory After being abandoned by Zeb, Star took the child, retreating to the edges of Pyrrhia, where she and the child lived on the coast, just below the Rainforest Kingdom. As time passed, however, the child grew more and more apathetic, much to Star's suprise. However, she began to roll with it, instead teaching the child to stick to the shadows, and generally just to stay away from the general populous. Eventually, at the age of four, the child runs off, deciding to start it's own life, and explore the world. However, it quickly realizes the world was not what it thought it would be, as it is near immediately shunned, though, it is usually left alone at least. However, one day, as it was passing through a shadier section of a small town, it was attacked by large skywing, who intended to kill it, and sell it to collectors. However, as he approached it, Enigma got the urge to simply hug the skywing, and when it did, the dragon vanished. Enigma was confused, until it realized that the dragon was now on it's right wing, which, before that moment, had been completely empty, save for one rogue swirl on it's left wing. (ill finish this later lmao) Trivia - Zebra has tried multiple Times to assassinate The child during one of their killing sprees, but Was unfortunately Thwarted by explosion caused by a skywing breathing fire on oil. - Chip addict. - Eventually, is killed by a knife stabbing to the head. Who? You'll find out later lmao. Category:Content (Zebrawings) Category:Collaborations Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings